Slytherin Secrets
by Magicklover
Summary: What if Narcissa had another child? A secret conception hidden in America for 13 yrs. Now Celeste Malfoy has been returned to the wizarding world and Hogwarts.Why the secrets and lies? What adventures lay in store for her in a society of dark magic & evil
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

Prologue 

After living with her mother in Beverly Hills for thirteen years Celeste was shocked to discover she would be whisked away to live with her brother at Hogwarts. While living in the states she had been privately taught magic so that she was as equal, or more advanced than her age class. Although Draco while not in school was to stay at the manor in England he visited every other day so the two remained close through the distance.

However Celeste never had much time alone with her father. Birthdays, formal balls, and holidays where a certain mask for the sake of society must be worn didn't seem enough to her. Being born into a world of wealth and dark secrets wasn't exactly an idyllic place to be raised. The men were stoic and handsome, the women being both clever and elegant, and finally the children who were taught that they were a cut above the rest and all actions done by them revealed that lesson. Never been given the chance to try and understand each other a gap formed between the two. This emotional distance was Narcissa's explanation for the sudden move.

Ch. 1 Welcome Home 

After a tedious nine hour pegasus carriage ride, jet legged didn't even cover the feeling that spread through out Celeste's body. She ground her teeth lightly for most of the journey leaving her mouth aching when they landed at the manor. Her mother adorned in a black satin gown gracefully left the carriage. Before stretching her legs and rejoining her mother outside she glanced into her compact mirror, stroking her auburn curls. Once sure her make- up was flawless she too stepped out into the brisk London air.

Pausing on the step of the carriage she glanced about the grounds. A quarter mile oval of loose gravel about the width of a typical street, which would normally be entered at the gate was surrounded and filled by green well kept grass. The sky was cloudy and a thick fog covered the ground. Rain sprinkled lightly, artistically dampening everything from the firm stone blocks of the manor to the winged equines bodies. A gentle hand held hers, leading her off the step.

Blue eyes sparkled as they made contact with her emerald orbs. Although he was not smiling by his eyes alone Celeste knew her brother was glad to see her. Draco was dressed in his ever familiar uniform. New sets he acquired each year, yet the size differences didn't change the dull layout of clothing. While as Lucius standing in the open doorway with his wife exhibited fine fur robes, silver rings and the menacing cane in his hand as always. His expression was aloof his eyes pierced through her even when she begrudgingly smiled up at him.

Draco's right arm wrapped around her shoulders comfortingly, he sensed her unease. In an almost commanding tone he challenged him,"Father come greet Celeste. You have not spoken or seen your _only_ daughter since last Christmas." His brows rose boldly, daring their father to acknowledge and welcome her. Lucius's mouth twitched briefly in annoyance. , "Unlike you my arrogant and stubborn son, I do not greet or create conversation with _anyone_ outside like some filthy muggle. You never know who could be watching you; I hope one day you shall learn that Draco." Sneering he turned and stormed inside. Narcissa gave a sympathetic look to her children and followed after her angered spouse.

Celeste hesitantly glanced up at her brother. His elf like features were stiff the only physical sign of his emotional state. "He detests me….Doesn't he?" she murmured almost in audibly. Worry flickered across his eyes briefly. Turning his head sharply towards her and in a very stern tone," Celeste he treats everyone that way. Don't allow his crude personality make you doubt yourself." Her gaze drifted to the ground unsure. A

firm hand pushed her chin up forcing her to look at him. "You are my sister and let's get one thing straight here and now. I will never allow you to believe that anyone's selfish and negative actions are your fault." And with that they walked up the steps together. A slight smile spreading across her face. Once the pair reached the door he hugged his arm around her tighter, leaning over and whispered," Welcome Home."


	2. Chapter 2 Uniforms and Unity

Ch. 2 Uniforms and Unity…………

Once inside the brightly lit hall reeked with an aura of wealth and pride. Portraits of ancestors decorated the walls. Various dark magic artifacts covered side tables. As the pair continued down the passage in silence, a doorway to their right was slowly opened by a shabby house elf; nodding in a slight bow as they entered.

The lounges perimeter was similar to the size of the average muggle's entire house. A glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling, a large fireplace accompanied by a stoic painting on the mantle; a marriage commission of Lucius and Narcissa. Celeste, astonished by the splendor around her, surveyed the room in bewilderment. She was acquainted with a wealthy lifestyle, yet even her house in Beverly Hills was a trailer compared to this place.

Lucius, sitting in his black leather arm chair while reading the prophet ignored their presence. While his wife sat in the matching love seat, smiling at them warmly for a few brief moments; then returning beneath the mask of an aristocrat. "Draco dear, you need to finish packing your things and Celeste, your uniforms have arrived so it would be quaint for you to change into them", Narcissa stated bluntly; ever eager to be alone with her husband to attempt to calm him.

"Uniforms….." Celeste said slowly, tasting the word as well as the idea. After a few moments she looked to her brother desperately. "Sorry 'leste , I'm not sure what your accustomed to living as a spoiled yank all these years but _here_ its all about unity" , Draco boasted as a wry smirk spread across his handsome features. "And indoctrination……" Celeste muttered bitterly. Hearing the crackling of folding paper the trio looked to the source, meeting Lucius's curious gaze.

His platinum brow arched in question, blatantly asking or daring her rather to explain the harsh statement. Taking a deep breath of air she replied, "Clothes, like many other opportunities for self expression are _essential _within a teen setting. For the importance of revealing one's social class and status, matters little to my classmates; only personality and taste." Pausing letting him get the chance to swallow these facts, knowing it must be difficult for him. Then continuing in a French accent; slightly jokingly," Par example, I would prefer to wear casual clothes that I may do anything I like in; while as my brother would rather saunter about in velvet and fur…Much like yourself father." She added after demonstrating a ridiculous manly swagger about the room. After noticing no one except herself was amused she cleared her throat trying to regain composure then once that was achieved finished her point, " Getting straight to the point, I'd like to make my _own _impression without Draco's victims and friends believing I'm his younger double simply because all they can observe is matching robes and last name!!!"

Her father's emotionless eyes regarded her for a few seconds before unfolding the prophet in front of him. Behind the newsprint his snarky tone barked at her, "That may be, but given the choice between Hogwarts' and Beauxbatons' uniformsI think it's obvious that I have done you a service. And a school without uniforms is out of the question since there is luckily no school of magic that has such disgraceful regulations." As Celeste began to open her mouth in protest her eyes were attracted by the picture on the front of the prophet. A gaunt woman with a square jaw and wild dark brown curls was sneering and laughing while bound in chains. Before she could further examine the photograph or heading Draco took grasp of her arm and lead her out of the room while reminding her time was short and they needed to prepare for the train. Her complied in silence , still processing what she had just seen and why the sight left a feeling of nostalgia in her heart.

AN: This is set to be during the Order of the Pheonix . Ch. 2 is thefirst look into Celeste's rather feral and rascally behavior and attitude. Her character will grow significantly so this first expression of personality is extremely important and probably gives many hints away about the coming chapters but oh well…..Also I'm up for subtle critiques and any sort of review on my work. Especially on this fanfic which I have worked on the longest. Ch. 3 is nearly done and I plan on finsihing it in two weeks…tops. Sorry for the long wait for this ch. by the way.


End file.
